A Casual Morning
by tinylexie
Summary: Narcissa enjoys her private moments with Lucius. Warning: Suggestive sexual themes towards the end but nothing explicit.


_This is nice,_ Narcissa thought with a smile on her face.

Narcissa, of course, missed Draco, who had recently started his first year at Hogwarts. The Malfoy matriarch, however, could not deny that she enjoyed being able to spend a quiet, relaxing morning with her husband. It had been way too long since it had been just the two of them.

Lucius was surrounded by several newspapers. At the moment he was reading the _Daily Prophet_ , but Narcissa knew that the other newspapers near him were from the British Muggle World. Lucius had always liked to be well-informed about everyone and everything.

Narcissa took a sip of tea as she watched her husband. It had been several minutes since either of the two Malfoys had spoken a word to the other, but it was a comfortable silence. It was also one of the many things that Narcissa loved about her relationship with Lucius. Neither felt like they always had to be speaking in order to show that they truly cared about each other. The right words could definitely be comforting and pleasant, but at the same time they were just words. As far as Narcissa was concerned, actions spoke louder than words; and she knew that Lucius felt the same way.

Besides, Narcissa just enjoyed having her husband in her sight. She knew that as soon as Lucius was finished with reading all the newspapers, he probably would then leave for the Ministry and all the other places he went to for his various side-businesses. Lucius liked to stay busy, so Narcissa truly treasured all their moments together.

* * *

Lucius sighed as he folded the _Daily Prophet_. "If Fudge wasn't so valuable to me, I honestly would have nothing to do with the man. I don't think I've ever met anyone as idiotic as him, and that's truly saying something because I have had the misfortune of knowing many idiots."

"What has he done now?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius then launched into a long tirade. Narcissa nodded her head and commented at the appropriate moments.

"Well, if he wasn't such an idiot," Narcissa remarked when her husband was finished, "he wouldn't be so easy for you to manipulate."

"He's _too_ easy for me to manipulate," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa smiled, knowing how much her husband liked challenges.

"It wouldn't really matter, though, if Fudge actually had some brains," she then said. "I've seen you manipulate the goblins at Gringotts on more than one occasion."

"And those are truly wonderful memories," Lucius smirked. He then reached for one of the British Muggle newspapers, occasionally making a comment, which then led to Narcissa replying back.

By the time that Lucius was done with all his reading, Narcissa knew more about what was going on in the Muggle World than probably most of the Muggles did.

* * *

"I have to go to the Ministry for a little while," Lucius spoke. "I have to make sure that Dumbledore isn't the only person that Fudge turns to for advice. I'll be back for lunch."

"Fudge's respect for Dumbledore's opinions is only temporary," Narcissa replied. "Fudge knows that it was _you_ , not Dumbledore, who helped him to become the Minister of Magic."

Lucius smiled at his wife's words. He then walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I promise I won't be gone for long," Lucius said. "The weather is perfect today, and it would be nice to take a walk in the garden with you later on. You have done such a wonderful job with making it beautiful."

"I would like that very much," Narcissa replied. "I hope, though, that you don't have any plans for tonight."

"Not at the moment," Lucius returned, looking at his wife with an interested expression on his face. "What's on your mind?"

"You're going to have to wait until tonight to find that out," Narcissa breathed suggestively.

Lucius grinned as he gave his wife another kiss on her lips. He then nibbled her ear gently as he spoke, "You are really making it hard for me to leave. How about we do tonight's plans now?"

"I don't think that will be too much of a problem," Narcissa grinned back.

* * *

 _Yes, Fudge can definitely wait until at least tomorrow,_ Lucius thought as he allowed his wife to lead him to their bedroom.

The thought that he had just allowed Narcissa to manipulate him into staying at home also crossed Lucius's mind, but he was not bothered at all by that fact. Lucius had never minded being manipulated by Narcissa.

Besides, this was enjoyable manipulation, and that was always the best type of manipulation.


End file.
